Colossal
by peper1705
Summary: Where in Marth replaces Wander from Shadows of the Colossus. When Marth raised Falchion in the air and saw the way it shown in the light, his heart stopped and he went instantly pale. Worry washed over him as he fled the training session without a word… established relationship because I'm a big ol' fangirl.  (IkexMarth)


Colossal

Crossover: Super Smash Brother, Shadows of the Colossus and Fire Emblem places and characters. (only Crimea, Althea, Mist, and mentioning of Elice)

Rating: M (Blood and gore, dialogue, suggestive scenes)

Categories: Adventure, Romance, Hurt/ Conflict, Humor, Angst. (slight Angst though, I can't handle a lot.)

Summary: Where in Marth replaces Wander from Shadows of the Colossus. When Marth raised Falchion in the air and saw the way it shown in the light, his heart stopped and he went instantly pale. Worry washed over him as he fled the training session without a word… established relationship because I'm a big ol' fangirl. (IkexMarth)

Parings: Main: Ike x Marth. Side: Snake x Link

Authors Notes: I have been in love with Shadows of the Colossus ever since Pewdiepie played it (to any others of the bro army reading this: brofist.) How I thought of Marth replacing Wander? I can't answer that question. But any who the established relationship in here isn't going to be that big, maybe a few lovey dovey things thrown in here and there, mainly just Ike worrying about his beloved. But I hope you enjoy and there are spoilers here if your playing Shadows of the Colossus by the way. Also, hopefully I don't rush anything…I feel like I have problems with that along with not catching my spelling errors. I should stop my rambling and give you what you came here for. Oh, and there is going to be an alternative ending -with other small changes here and there-, so the end won't completely be a spoiler. Unless there are different endings? I don't know, I'll just let you read the story already.

I only own this story. Everything else goes to their rightful owners.

* * *

"Marth! Marth! Marth!"

"We like Ike! We like Ike!"

"It's only you cheering him on!"

"Marth will get jealous if I change it and say "I like Ike" though!"

Link and Pit continued their rant on how to correctly cheer on Ike to not cause jealously to flood over Marth as the two swordsman continued their training session that turned into a miniature brawl. It turned that way when the angle and elf came along and started to watch, then starting up an argument on who would win in a real brawl. Marth and Ike snapped at them to quite down, Marth in a somewhat sweet manor and Ike telling them to shut the hell up. They did only for a little before trying to bring up the argument back up in their own way by cheering for the one they sided with at the beginning of the argument, which was Link first cheering for Marth. Pit was quick to cheer Ike on, ignoring the challenging glare that was shot his way by Link who saw the opportunity to once more try and win the argument. In his mind, he won the first verbal brawl since he got his full point across last when Pit got cut off by both swordsmen who were fighting.

Ike turned his head, preparing to yell again how if they were going to watch then do so and shut up was distracting him. Marth instantly took advantage of Ike's lack of attention in the "brawl" and gave him a powerful slash across the chest. The blow caused Ike to fall backwards, the blade of Flachoin cutting into the fabric of Ike's tunic and even to the skin as it reddened with the signs of slowly dripping blood. Of course, Ike was okay. The mercenary was strong and the cut only slashed the first layer of skin at the most but some being deeper in places, still not to much to worry about. Ike only fell so violently since he was distracted.

Link cheered, his bet on who was the victor was correct. Marth smiled softly at his friend acting childish before walking over to Ike to offer him a hand. Ike grabbed the lithe wrist, Marth doing the same to Ike's as the prince pulled his lover to his feet. Once stable, Marth examined the damage he accidentally did, brows merging together with worry. "Sorry." Marth said softly, fingers gently touching around the wound. He looked back at Ike who placed a soft kissed on his forehead as if his apology was forgiven. Ike's mouth opened readying speech.

"Marth, I knew you would win!" Link said with a broad smile before the mercenary could say anything. Pit was sulking behind him, arms crossed since he was out thirty coins by the little bet they made in the middle of their argument. "Do a taunt!" Link said with more enthusiasm then needed. He must of gotten into something when no one was looking. The angle rolled his eyes while Ike and Marth gave an inquisitive look. "Because-" Link started out before either of the two could ask why "-you-" He poked Marth's nose as the same time he said the word. The prince flinched at the touch, swatting Link's hand away. Link continued while placing his hand back down to his side. "-defeated your opponent. Everyone does a taunt after winning. Why don't you do the one where you speak Japanese, that one is a favorite." The Hyruleian Hero's statement had logic behind it and Marth just shrugged, seeing why he shouldn't have a little fun. Marth stepped away to start out the usual motion of the taunt as he swung his sword about.

The sword cut through the air slashing once to lead into an upright position, Marth spoke his words, speaking in his native tongue fluently. "Min'na ga-" He was cut off by himself. When he rose his sword up strait to catch the light to give a small shine, Marth's heart dropped. His pale faced watched each reflected ray of light bounce of the sword. Sixteen individual rays stretched out from Flachion, different from the small light that usually appears when Marth does the taunt. The other three stated at the sword in amazement. Mesmerized by how the light was bent. Marth though, looked horrified by it. He shifted his wrist, keeping the sun on the sword to see if it was only the way the sun was against the sword to cause the blade to shine in such a way.

It didn't work, as long as Marth kept his sword raised, sixteen rays of light stayed present. "Marth, your hand!" Pit called out, causing the prince, mercenary, and hero to look at Marth's hand that held the sword. The sight didn't help Marth. There, glowing even above the glove of the prince's hand shined an abstract pattern. It was more complex than the Hyrulian Hero's triforce that appeared on the back of his hand when he held the Master Sword. The symbol covered all of the length of the back of the royal's hand. It looked somewhat like a bug, with a twist that could be one of an old culture. The curved lines and few distinguished shapes still showed that golden hue before stopping all together. Marth dropped his sword away from the sun.

So many questions filled the minds of Ike, Pit, and Link; Marth knew each one, yet he stayed silent as his heart raced. "M-" Ike couldn't finish before the prince bolted at a dead sprint towards the manor. Being the quickest of the four that were in the sparring area, Marth was already in his and Ike's room before they were even in the living room. Ike pushed past his friends, wound forgotten, wanting to reach his lover first to comfort him if needed. He never seem him act so…strangely before.

The door to the bedroom that the prince and mercenary shared flew open as Ike pushed his way through, Link and Pit breathing unevenly behind him. "Marth…you…alright?" Ike asked between intakes of breath. The monarch didn't answer, just pulled out a small hexagonal device that was in one of the bedside drogues. Ike knew what it was instantly and quickly padded over to where his beloved was to place his hands on his shoulders. Marth jumped out of whatever possessed his mind. "Are you leaving?" The mercenary asked, worry filled his voice.

The royal slowly nodded, looking down at the portal teleportation devise in his hands as he answered his question. "I'll be back as soon as I can-" he finally looked up to meet his gaze. "-but I can't promise anything with what I have to do." Marth hugged Ike quickly and placed a simple kiss on his lips. With Ike's confused state, he was able to move past him and the other two moved whenever the prince approached.

Ike moved past the other two like his lover, being followed by said friends as he was side by side with Marth. "W-What are you going to do? Can you tell me where your at least going to go?" He tried, wanting to get at least something out of him. The royal didn't answer right away, instead, he played with the mini teleporting devise that could send him anywhere once he was out of the Super Smash Brother's universe. It wasn't used much, being that once someone visited their universe, they stayed there in till their time was up. But since most smashers had multiple universes, Master Hand gave them all the mini teleported to save some time in case it was an emergency.

The prince suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking up from the device to run back into his room. None of his friends followed him, but looked at the direction the prince went in a confused fashion. Soon after, the prince returned with a quiver and a bow. Ike has never seen them before and wondered how long the prince had them. Said prince stayed mute about his new weapon, silently saying that no questions should be asked.

With Marth leading the way, he walked to to the teleported room, one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other holding Ike's which the royal grabbed seeing how Ike got more and more distressed with each step. The walk was silent besides the growing number of pairs of feet. Not many people went to the teleporter room, being that many don't exactly have much of a family to go to, their family was the other brawlers, so it was always a big deal when one went there is such a hurry. The footsteps stop, leaving him alone to walk the final steps to the teleporter. He typed in the name of where he wanted to go, pressing enter after typing in the last letter.

The machine roared to life as Marth turned around, facing the whole occupants of the manor. The only people missing were Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but he was glad the latter wasn't here, last time Master Hand let him off in the manor, he found one of Samus' bra and was wearing it like a ring. Crazy Hand now isn't let out of his cage -er-room- unless it's to battle.

Even with almost everyone in the room, he could only concentrate on one person. Ike. Ike… he was standing there, arms to the side with the saddest expression on his face. He looked like a puppy, wandering around asking and looking for an answer to the questions of life, but all he got in return was a swift kick. Marth sighed, walking back up to him to place a small kiss on his lips. Marth didn't lmuch much actiontreated to public display of affection, it would cause him to blush wildly whenever Ike wanted more than a simple kiss and he would keep that blush for houthis he thought about it. So, he kept it a simple kiss. "I'm sorry." Marth said again, the same words coming out of the monarch's mouth a lot this day. But he always meant it. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ike understood he wanted to keep the intimate acts subtle but that won't do for him, if he was going to leave, he needed a good bye he couldn't forget. He wrapped both arms around the smaller's waist, Marth's hands being pressed against his own sides. "But how quick is that?" He asked in a whisper, forehead touching the man's that he held possessively, he was about to not let him go through the teleporter. "I-I don't know. I just…need to do this." He wriggled free from the arms, silently signaling for Ike that the romantic act was over where to the mercenary, they only just begun. He turned around and stepped toward the teleported.

"Wait!"

Marth did, and Ike ran the few steps up to him, almost about to shed his love on him again, but he figured that he would be worse off if he was so reluctant in letting his lover go. The monarch obviously wanted to get going as the importance he feels keeps his feet pushing him closer. No words were exchanged, none could be. The mercenary started to move, knowing just standing wouldn't do. He reached up, working the knot of the forest green head band that kept his sapphire spikes out of his eyes. "You said you don't know how long this will be." Ike finally found his words as the green cloth was undone. Marth nodded his head, still having problems with his voice. "Even if it's just a few days or weeks." He wanted it to be that short, less than a month at least, but he didn't think it would be that small of a time. "Or if it's years and years." He prayed to those above it wasn't even close to that long.

Ike took the prince's hand and wrapped the head band snuggly around Marth's wrist. "…Just remember me and what we have. Please…" with a final knot, he finished his sentence, making eye contact again that was broken when Ike started to take off the head band. The mercenary dropped his arms, looking down at the prince. Marth filled the gap between them, arms wrapping around the taller's neck, pulling Ike down to his level to press their lips together once again for a kiss filled with love. It was better than any words that either could speak. Marth broke away first. "I can't forget you… I love you to much." The royal whispered only to the ears of the one he loved. He broke the embrace, stepping away.

And with a final step, he was whisked away to whatever he placed into the teleporter.

Gloved hands covered the face of Ike Griel, he was so saddened and confused, left with little information from his lover. Why did he leave so quickly? Was it that important? Was someone in danger? Who then? Of corse he didn't know. Was it Elice? Wait…no, she was dead right? By default, Marth knew more about Ike's sister them he did about Elise, It was odd how he didn't know at least a little about Elise -then again, she was rarely mentioned-, but Marth and Mist were as close as he was with the prince, the only thing different was that Marth and Mist weren't in love. That relationship will never be the same for Elice and Ike, even if she passed, he was told by Peach -who actually got to meet the princess- that he wouldn't get along with her.

But still, shouldn't he get more of an explanation? He knew that whatever happen left the royal with little words, but couldn't he share those words? Shouldn't he share those words? He didn't know. Like the monarch, he just didn't know. Link stepped forward, placing his hand on his shoulder and weakly smiled reassuringly at the mercenary. He didn't know what to do, his lover never did anything like that so he couldn't give advise that helped him when he went through the situation. Whenever Snake did leave, Link at least knew the main gist of why he left.

Suddenly, Mr. Game and Watch walked -or was it waddled?- into the room, because of his small height and being two-demintional, he easily made it through the crowd. He was acting erratic, making strage electronic noises to get the attention of others. Browser growled, fining the only two-dimensional Brawler annoying since he couldn't speak proper words. Neither could Bowser, but it was much easier to tell what he wanted instead of the little digital man. He was holding up signs that showed and arrow, and T.V. a house, a piece of bacon -that probably didn't belong there, but it was shown- anything to try and get them to do what he wanted them to.

It didn't work, the other Brawlers either quirked a brow of mumbled something under their breath. Mr. Game and Watch gave a noise that sounded like static, a noise that the others came to learn was a either a sigh or a grunt of some sort, and he waddle-walked over to Ike. The sound of his feet making a noise completely different than normal foot steps. He grabbed the mercenary's hand, said man having to bend down. He was surprised that his hand could actually be grabed by the two-demintional man, but it was and he was now being lead to whatever he originally wanted to show everyone.

The digital man was walking fast, making Ike trip a few times, everyone soon followed, wondering what caused the small man to do something like this. But soon Ike saw what was to be shown to him. On the Tv that was in the main living, was the image of Marth, he was standing in a feild, the soft wind of Althea blowing the prince's teal tresses. He was smiling gently, being back in his homeland was nice even if his kingdom was destroyed, but his eyes were slightly sorrowed. Ike sat down on the love seat he and the prince usually sat in, hearing the others file in and murmuring.

On the screen, Marth pulled two fingers to him lips and whistled, a sound that was loud and high pitched that priced the air around him. He waited, waited a little more. If he had a watch, he would of checked it by now, but since he didn't, the act would seem strange. "Agro!" He loudly called out, the word being echoed by distance.

Ike quirked a brow himself, not knowing who Agro was.

A loud whinny answered that for him. Marth turned around to face the dark gray horse running towards him. On the horse, a large white diamond laid home on the horse's head. Marth ran towards the horse -his horse- all thoughts of getting trampled by the galloping steed out of his mind, the horse came to a sudden stop letting Marth cling to his neck in a giant hug. "Agro!" Marth called again, over joyed that he finally got to see his stallion after all these years. The horse nickered happily, nuzzling his shoulder, his face, his nose -that got a few 'awws' out of the people in the manor and whatever the Pokemon equivalent of 'aww' is. Overall, it was a rather cute scene.

Marth backed away, he had his head buried into the horse's neck again, and gave the horse a pat on his cheek. "I don't have time to get your tack. Whoever it is can't be dead for to long or the ritual won't work." He said to the horse, as if the stallion could reply. "I don't want to take any risks on things like this."

Someone died? That's why he left so quickly? But who died? Who could it be? Was it someone Ike knew or someone from the monarch's childhood? And what ritual? How come he could talk to an animal but not his boyfriend? Ike shook the though, if he was distracted by his mind, he might miss something.

The prince mounted the horse, jumping up to throw his body up on the horse so he could pull his way up to straddle him efficiently. A hand came to his lower back and he winced, grabbing hold of the mane by his whiters. "Dammit, Ike." He said, rubbing his lower back. "I have a long ride and you just had to fuck me dry the second time."

If only he knew that everyone could here him. And only could he see Ike stutter about, blushing with so many eyes on him with looks that asked the questions instead of words.

Marth raised Falchion in the air, letting the sixteen rays of light shine once more. He turned around, noticing that the light wouldn't do much. A pout came across the prince's face, still something was wrong. At least he had his horse with him. Marth pulled the teleporter of his belt loop, looking and thinking as he rolled it around in his hand. Argo started prancing in place, eager to get going now that he had his owner was with him. An adventure should be going on now that man and horse have been reunited! They should be galloping across the fields right now!

Marth gulped slightly, it wasn't in his time, so maybe…

He quickly jabbed in the name that would take him somewhere else, making sure everything was okay. He tossed it in front of himself and his mount. The stallion reared, spooked at the flashing lights in front of him, but Marth -even after years of being out of the saddle- was still experienced in horsemanship to where he didn't fall off. Once the stallion was calmed, he responded to the requests of his owner and walked forward. The horse pinned his ears, not liking the strange white light, but still followed through, leaving the world.

A new scene came on the screen of the Tv and all brawlers watched with interest, being that none got to see what universe the prince teleported to. But when Agro came into the new world first, head raised high, nostrils flared with widened eyes and flattened ears, the brawlers watching were left with another question. Marth them step through the white light to the new universe, arms crossed. He was sporting a glare and a new accessory in his hair: a leaf. The horse turned, making sure his owner saw his angered expression. "Don't look at me like that!" Marth quickly said, uncrossing his arms but kept the other two things he acquired. Ike saw that the prince could really talk to the animal so easily. Agro still had his ears flattened and he locked eyes with his owner. "You are the one who threw me!" Marth added to make his side sound more favorable. The dark gray only bared his teeth which showed his age, and the prince only deepened his glare. Ike never see anything like it, frankly it scared him. Agro thought the same thing and he closed his mouth and lowered his head, ears flopping in defeat. The horse gave a flick of his tail.

"Don't you trust me." it wasn't a question, it was more of a statement stating that if the horse didn't, he should start doing so again. "Had it really been that long?" A small nicker. Marth gave a sigh, walking over to the horse and patting his shoulder. "We don't have time for this…remember?" There was another nicker, but this one was slightly louder. Marth mounted up on the stallion again, plucking the leaf out of his hair, and once more grabbing his lower back, earning a few more of the same reactions from the brawlers watching from the manor.

The royal rose the sword into the air once more, this time, the sixteen rays of light all started to become closer together and Marth knew he was in the right area. He turned Agro by the his legs since he didn't have any reins, watching the rays become closer and closer together. Soon, they merged into one large ray of reflected light.

With a stern voicing and the appliance of pressure to the barrel of the horse with his legs, Marth sent Agro into a fast lobe that was in the direction that the rays pointed in. It was a forested area that they teleported in, causing Marth to steer his steed around the trees and even vaulting over the ocational fallen log. Each stride showed off the beauty of horse and rider, showing off the bond of trust that they had even after their little complication with the teleporter. The gray sailed over the logs with ease, only struggling some with the ones that were proped up higher than what he was accustomed to. Yet it wasn't much struggle, only an unsure flattening of the ears and once the stallion landed on all fours again, he gave a small grunt.

Marth stayed in the seat, flowing with his mount and only shifting in his seat slightly with the lively stallion gave a few half-rears and whinnies in excitement. The royal giggled slightly when the horse that was in his prime years showed off his foal like nature. It reminded him of Ike, whenever the mercenary wasn't mad, brawling, or horny. Yes, he was even childish in his sleep: clinging to Marth like a teddy bear and sometimes talking in his sleep. Marth looked down at his right wrist which had the head band that Ike tied to him. He already missed his lover.

The monarch reined in his horse by his mane and legs, using the pressure to have the horse turn in a few circles to calm him down. Once the horse settled and started to prance back and forth, Marth raised Falchion, seeing that he was still in fact following the large ray. With a nod to himself, he continued to have his horse gallop across the lands of…

"Crimea…"

In the main living room of the manor, the brawlers bickered softy back and forth wondering where the prince was. "He's in… Crimea." Ike's heartbeat quickened, wishing and not at the same time why the Althean needed to go to his home land to get someone who is dead.

Agro quickened his pace, galloping faster than before as the land opened up more so there needn't a reason to be cautious of multiple trees. Slowly, tents came into view, a campsite of some sorts for a large group of people, but by the way objects of many sorts scattered across the land it was set on, it has been abandoned. Marth slowed the horse down, dismounting when Agro was at a trot and taking a step forward to keep himself from falling from the sudden stop in movement. The stallion came to a stop as well, walking over to be by his owners side as he scanned the area. There was no sign of human life at all. Marth raised the sword once more, and the markings on his hand lit up, revealing the pattern of shapes to the rest of the fighters. He was in fact, in the right area.

Marth stepped forward cautiously, sheathing his sword, and walked in a way that made him look unsure if the ground would hold his weight. Agro eagerly followed behind unknowing of the situation. There were many random objects on the grass that the prince was weary to step on. The gray didn't do the same though, if the object was under his hoof, he'd step on it.

"Hello?" Marth tried, doubting he'll get a response.

Nothing. Just like he suspected.

He continued walking, looking from side to side but still kept in his strait line. Then he caught sight of a pair of brown boots, laying on the ground, one on top of the other, and somewhat behind one of the tents. It sparked interest from the prince, being that it was the only object close to one of the tents. He quickened his pace to a jog, Agro's stride did the same and matched the beats of a trot. Closer and closer did man and horse get and soon Marth rounded the corner.

There was a gasp, Marth covered his mouth with a hand and breathed one word.

"Mist…!"

No… No… nonononono! It couldn't be! Ike felt the shivers corse through him and he covered his eyes with his left hand, not wanting to see the lifeless face of his sister. Her eyes that we're the same shade of blue as Ike's were dulled by death. Her shoulder length light brown hair was unkempt and was filled with grass and other debris that accumulated there when she struggled. What caused her to struggle was sticking out of her shoulder, the light yellow fabric stained with red which dropped down into the grass, was an arrow. The projectile was arrowhead deep into flesh, an inch of the wooden body also deep into skin.

Ike fought to watch what his lover would do.

In Crimea, unknowingly being watched by all of the manor in the safety of the mansion, the prince fell to his knees besides the girl. His hand started to glow the golden hue of the design with the old culture twist when he touched her. His fingers gently stroked her face, the contrast of cold skin and warm skin touching together. She was dead for a while. Marth's fingers flitted across the deceased body before reaching the arrow embedded in Mist's shoulder. His hand wrapped around the arrow, making a tunnel that surrounded the wood that sprouted out from the shoulder.

Ike's eyes widen, watching the murder weapon being pryed from his sister's flesh made him sick to his stomach and his large eyes closed as nausea washed over him. He would of left to go to te bathroom if he didn't want to see what would happen next. The reality which was happening right now on the screen related greatly to a thriller movie that one couldn't leave.

Marth looked at the arrow he pulled out of the body below him before tossing it to the side, blood started to crawl from the newly opened wound, flowing easily to drip down the curves of Mist's body. Marth placed his right hand over the wound, the golden marking glowing even brighter. Slowly, the prince added more pressure, willing the wound to stop the bleeding by using just his hand as he used to other to pluck all the debris out of her hair. After a few more seconds, he retracted his hand to see that in fact, the bleeding has stopped.

Marth had a stoic look on his face, one that looked like he was unimpressed that the injury was much better off now when he just placed his hand over it for a minute of two. But the brawlers were shocked. Could he do this all the time? So many questions…

The prince picked up Mist, holding her bridal style as he called his horse's name in a simple tone. The stallion was about ten feet away, grazing on some grass as he grew bored with the situation. When the horse was by his owner, Marth started walking towards one of the objects thrown across the land. It was a create. The royal stepped up on it, Mist still in his arms as he waited for his horse to come with him. The gray stood by the create, looking over at the new person as the royal laid her across the withers first before mounting himself. Marth grabbed ahold of Mist's right shoulder and legs, turning her around and having her body lean against his own shoulder to make sure she didn't fall.

Because frankly, that would suck.

Ike marveled the tender touches Marth used on his sister to make sure she wouldn't fall. Even though Mist was dead, the Althean was treating her like she was still alive and tried to provide a comfortable ride.

Marth started messing with the teleporter again, wanting to be sent to a new time and world. The light flash and this time the royal had to struggle to keep himself and most from falling from the large gray stallion. With a pat on the neck, Marth tried to calm the gray to get him to go through the teleporter once more. Marth started mouthing words that were along the line of 'please don't throw me again' and urged Agro to go through the teleporter.

* * *

Ugh, I hope that went as well as I hope. Thanks for reading and I hope I didn't forget any spelling errors. I also hope that this will be loved enough to where people will want it to continue(hint hint) Now I sort of portrayed Marth and Link differently this time around because I'm basing Marth's personality off of mine(with a playful dash of Pewdiepie's) and Link's on my friends. Just something to try out. Ike is always… I don't know, the classic Ike in fan fiction? I don't even…I'll shut up and let you live your life.

Also I hope it wasn't to sappy. And didn't suck.

Side Author's note: I'm sorry if it sounds rushed and short.

Side, Side Author's note: I had the Author's notes done before the actual story. I don't think that's a good thing.


End file.
